Director Chenny
Director Chen, AKA Chenny, was an adopted puffle in the Von Injoface family. She was interested in plays at age five. By the age of eight, she directed her first play, Rock Solid. She was adopted by Lenny and Jenny von Injoface a year later, and continued her work/ Her favorite hat has a faded rainbow pattern, and since she is the first Chinese Puffle in Antarctica, she has small, almond-like eyes, close to slits. She joined Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes and is the Wannabe Director. Background Her parents already had two children, and she was put on adoption since couples weren't allowed to have more. Chenny stayed in the orphanage for nine years before she was adopted. Jenny and Lenny were getting lonely now that their kids were in film school. They went to China to direct some plays, and met Chenny in the orphanage. They decided to adopt her. Benny and Kenny finished film school, and returned home to tell their parents that they are officially directors. They met Chenny there, and it was brotherly love at first sight. This was the longest time Benny and Kenny went without fighting each other, but it wouldn't last since they would fight for her affection. Kenny could relate to Chenny more since he was younger, and this probably influenced her to become evil. At the age of nine, she became a director, spreading evil plays all across Club Penguin and the lesser places. She loves her eldest brother, other brother and her mom and dad. She is a very good director and has been hired to direct many movies. She was closer to Kenny than Benny, and this probably got him to break away from the family. To be fairl ,Kenny was more emotional towards her. Later, she wanted to be like her siblings and control a part of the universe. She joined Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes as Supervisor (wannabe director). Later she met a red puffle named Director Zenny. They became friends, but Jenny warned them that the other members of the family wouldn't support it since they were racist towards red puffles. They managed to keep their friendship a secret, and Zenny would cover himself in blue paint when in front of Lenny or Kenny. She also got Zenny a job in Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes. Later on, he fell in love with her and sent her a lot of love mail. She was flattered, but found this annoying and wants him to stop. She still wants him as a friend, and doesn't yell at him because she's afraid she'll hurt his feelings. Around the same time, she met Director Penny. They got along, and Penny had a major crush on her brother Kenny. Penny found out that Kenny was a master of the universe, and she thought that if she was one too, she would win his affection. After learning that Chenny was also a "master" she begged for her role in Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes, but Chenny refused. Chenny liked Penny, so she allowed Penny to join the Wannabes but for a different job. Penny didn't feel like this was enough, and she kept complaining that she needed to be a real Master Director. Penny organized a meeting with the four other masters to create a fourth "bureau", known as the Bureau of Nonsense. Director Penny was placed director there. Role in Bureau of Wannabes Director Chenny's role is much more complex than reading and pressing buttons. Like Director Benny and Kenny, she decides what is o be approved or disapproved, but she also gets a heads up on what is going to be sent to her. She tells the other masters how to do their job, like when, where, what emotions they should use in their art, and even their posture. Chenny, like Benny manages to suppress her evil side enough to not be a full villain, but doesn't try as hard and manipulates the other members to do things which would be considered evil. Trivia *She is Chinese. *Her catchphrase is, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHERS CONTROL PART OF DA UNIVERSE?" *She can somewhat control the universe as a wannabe master. *She occasionally dumps taco sauce on Mabel for fun. *Even though she is evil, she rarely tells the other Wannabe Masters to do evil things. However, she completely supports them when they unwittingly decide to. * She thinks Director Zenny is annoying cause of the huge amount of love mail he sends, but she also thinks he is kind of cute. * Strangley, Zenny does almost anything for her. * For some reason, Zenny calls her "Chenny" most of the time. * She hangs out with Zenny and Kenny, and this has lead to several incidents between the two since Zenny is afraid of Kenny. *She won the Mcdonalds City Awards in "Best Fiction Wannabe" 2 times. Quotes "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHERS CONTROL PART OF DA UNIVERSE?" ---- "Evil is not my type!" ---- In Code 806 episode Masterminds, "Do you want to hang out or do you want to be friends?" See also *Director Blenny *Director Lenny *Director Jenny *Director Penny *Director Zenny *Director Xenny *Mabel *Eborpas goes China! Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Villains Category:Imposters of the Masters of the Universe Category:Director Puffles